drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Suraya Sharizade Oceantide
Suraya Sharizade Oceantide Character Name : Suraya Sharizade Oceantide Email address : Hingstman@gmail.com Division : Freelanders Physical Description (One paragraph; height, weight, eyes, hair, other outstanding features) : Suraya is a strange crossing of people. Her skin is darker than that of the average Domani, but lighter than that of most of the Atha'an Miere. Her hair is curly, bordering on frizzy even if she doesn't tend to it properly. Her eyes are dark brown, and framed with dark lashes. Her nose is slightly wide and flat, like the nose of a Sea Folk woman. In her right nostril she has a small golden ring. The rings in her ears are larger though. From the top of her ear to her earlobes gold and jewelry shine at you. Her figure draws quite a few eyes to it, curvy as it is. It's emphasised by her rather limited height. Suraya doesn't rise above 5'5". Due to her profession she has an athletic build, which does nothing to diminish her femininity. Place of Birth/Raising : Suraya was raised in and around Bandar Eban, in Arad Doman. Her mother was a Domani flirt and her father was a rather short Atha'an Miere Sailor. He didn't even reach her mother's bellybutton. Character History : Suraya is probably the only positive thing that came out of the sordid affair between her parents, even though her aunts would disagree on that as well. Her mother, not the brightest of maidens needed only a few things in life. For a while the ridiculously short Atha'an Miere sailor that fathered Suraya provided two of those things. Pleasure and entertainment. When suraya's mother started to swell up with the obvious signs of pregnancy her aunts prayed to the creator that the child would not look too odd. They were to be disappointed by the arrival of Suraya. The child was far darker than the Domani from their family, and her traits were both Sea Folken and Domani. This story was one that Suraya heard almost every day as she grew. Her aunts, who were kind enough to raise her as her mother was too distracted to tend to it herself, had little love for the strange half breed. That didn't keep them from trying to turn Suraya into a decent Domani woman though. In manners, at least. While Suraya was flirty even as a young child, she did seem to lack the harsh determination that made her aunts such fine traders. Their attempts to change her only made her feel left out. From the age of ten the dark girl started wandering about, spending as much time as she could at the harbour, watching the people of her father bustle about. While the Atha'an Miere were never unkind to her, they never accepted her as one of them either. Stuck between two worlds, Suraya found herself drawn to a third world, that of the thieves and the artists, the wanderers and the performers that always roamed the marketplaces of Bandar Eban. She listened in awe when a gleeman told his tales, but nothing quite compared to the fire breathers and the fire dancers. Glistering bodies twisted and turned, dancing with the fire, barely avoiding it at times. Suraya had to learn. And being the stubborn and determined Domani that she was raised to be, she got exactly what she wanted. After a few weeks of following the performers everywhere they went within the city limits they finally gave in, teaching her as much as they could. For two years she worked with them, learning to juggle with lit torches, learning to breathe fire, and when the performers were exhausted, learning to tell tales from the old gleeman. For the first time in her life, Suraya felt as though she belonged somewhere. It made sense, of course. The performers moved in between worlds, as Suraya had her entire life. The traits she inherited from both her parents were finally put to good use. Unfortunately her aunts were unimpressed by her sense of belonging. When they found out what Suraya did with her time, they plotted to have her married to a stern and cold merchant, thinking that he would beat some sense into the silly girl. Suraya would have none of that, of course. Saying her goodbyes to a city that had never cared for her she hopped on the wagon of the old gleeman, who was just about sick of Domani women trying to lower the prices of his tales whenever they had the change. She travelled with him for a few years, functioning as the acrobatic support for his own act. She danced to the tunes he played, and amazed the watching people by breathing fire, playing the dragon in his tales. Good things never last though. After a night spent on the road, in the rain the old gleeman caught a cold. A week later he died, leaving Suraya alone once more. Now, at age nineteen, she seeks to join Simon Jornin's travelling show, hoping that it will provide her with an audience, and a place to stay. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios